En compañía de mi té
by Basthest
Summary: Regina, diariamente, fantasea en su rincón favorito de la cafetería y en compañía de su té hasta que, a través del amplio ventanal, una rubia mata de rizos indomables la devuelve a la realidad. AU SwanQueen
1. En compañía de mi té

**Nota de la autora**:

El fic consta de tres partes, ni una más ni una menos ^^

Este capítulo en concreto participó, en Agosto de 2014, en un concurso de relatos para una tienda de tés, de ahí el título alusivo.

Mientras lo escribía pensé que:

1. Es sencillo imaginar que: _la mata de rizos rubios_ es Emma, pero...

2. No consta que la persona que habla en un primer instante sea mujer (o al menos procuré no delatar al personaje con ningún pronombre), aunque...

3. La frase: _un té, tan oscuro como el iris de mis emocionados ojos_, homenajea a Regina.

Para Z, porque no sé qué haría sin ella.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

><p>Como cada día, a mitad tarde, me senté en mi rincón favorito de la cafetería.<p>

Como cada día, repasé, de lado a lado, el amplio ventanal y me deleité contemplando el contraste urbano con la fría piedra del edificio más singular de la ciudad.

Como cada día, pedí un té aromatizado, aunque el sabor podía variar según mi estado anímico y la climatología del exterior, en el que disolví dos terrones, que también podían ser tres dependiendo de lo mucho que me quisiera endulzar el día.

Como cada día, removí la cucharilla, desgranando el bloque hasta disolverlo.

Como cada día, mientras la taza cerámica restauraba la palidez de mis heladas manos, esperé un par de minutos para empezar a degustar el líquido elemento, dejando que éste viajara a través de mi garganta y llegara a calentarme el alma.

Entonces, como cada día, esperé a que el olor del té acariciase mis sentidos para pasear, de la mano de mi imaginación, por la gran sala de la construcción medieval vagando de columna a columna entorchada, llegar a las escaleras del jardín y subir hasta las almenas.

Pero ese día, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de mi té en el más agradable de los ambientes, dejé de fantasear.

Ese día la taza dejó de ser mi espada y a las expiraciones afrutadas dejé de denominarlas "aliento de dragón".

Ese día me percaté que, al otro lado de la calle, había vida más allá de mi estimada arquitectura medieval.

Ese día me centré en una mata de rizos rubios, indomables, cuya torpeza por caerse alguno de los carboncillos competía con una belleza de finos rasgos, hoyuelo en la barbilla y ojos aguamarina.

Ese día dio paso a muchos más.

Esos días aprecié que ella solía realizar pequeños gestos, previos a empezar el boceto, como el de recogerse la melena en una alta coleta, o el de procurar una gran concentración y fruncir un poco el ceño cuando las líneas no eran de su agrado.

Esos días ella, a pesar del frío y la humedad tan característicos de esa época del año, se quedaba embobada contemplando el patrimonio arquitectónico antes de lanzar una mirada de aprobación a sus láminas.

Otros días también dibujaba el entorno.

Incluso había días en los que entraba en la cafetería, dejando el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla, para relajarse tomando una infusión.

Eran días que, al igual que mi té, tenía varias posibilidades de uso, ¿pero tantas como las de atreverme a decir algo? ¿Algo como un: hola, te llevo observando desde hace casi un mes? Habría parecido una persona obsesiva-compulsiva rozando la psicopatía.

Estaba claro que ni ese, ni cualquier otro día, se me hubiera dado bien iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación porque, ni ese ni cualquier otro día, a pesar de presumir internamente que ella se percataba de mi existencia, la valentía jamás hizo acto de presencia.

Aunque eso ha cambiado, hoy, viernes.

Hoy es un viernes diferente al resto de anodinos viernes. Hoy es un viernes irrepetible.

Es un viernes en el que ella ha decidido acercarse pronunciando un escueto hola y sentándose enfrente.

Se excusa diciendo que la vista es demasiado privilegiada como para perdérsela.

No sé si eso ha sido un cumplido o se ha referido a la posición que ocupa mi mesa, pero no soy capaz de contestar.

Me sorprende pidiendo un té, tan oscuro como el iris de mis emocionados ojos.

Pestañeo. Quizás debiera pellizcarme para comprobar que no deliro, pero escucho claramente el tintineo de la cuchara y observo los últimos chapoteos de la bolsa del té en el agua caliente.

Realiza una mueca de disgusto, se moja ligeramente los labios, que deben saber realmente amargos por culpa del té, y me mira mientras pregunta cómo puede gustarme tanto esa bebida.

Por lo visto también me ha estado espiando, y por lo visto no encuentro tan extraño la formulación de cuestiones invasivas porque las realiza ella pronunciando las frases con espontaneidad y naturalidad.

Me encojo de hombros mientras vacía los dos azucarillos de más que había pedido a la camarera. Tampoco sabría explicarle cómo, o desde cuándo, tengo tal afición por el té y lo único que respondo, con una voz muy tenue, es que debería removerlo bien.

Entonces ella sonríe, de una manera tan genuina que se contagia.

Quizás sean las luces, el ambiente y el té especial de Navidad que lo hace todo más mágico y diferente pero, a partir de hoy, los viernes pasan a ser mi día favorito de la semana.


	2. A lo mejor es por ser viernes

Llegaba tarde como, casi, siempre, y eso que no había quedado con alguien en concreto.

Tenía una cita más bien con un "algo" edificado que debía dibujar en mes y medio.

En dos semanas lo tendría solventado a grandes rasgos para darle cuerpo, volumen y vida. Pero en casa.

Todo lo bien que se me da dibujar es directamente proporcional a que mis láminas, los carboncillos y yo terminemos por los suelos (cosa que ha pasado hoy).

Soy un caso grave en asuntos de pérdidas económicas, materiales y sentimentales.

Me recojo la melena. Concéntrate en el dibujo.

Planos, alzados.

Disgustada por las líneas, por el trazo, frunzo el ceño.

Me voy a morir de frío.

Cafetería.

Respiro.

Entro y me dirijo al fondo. El abrigo lo dejo en el respaldo de la silla.

La camarera debe haberme visto cara de querer entrar en calor y relajarme por lo que me propone tomar una infusión.

A lo mejor quiere otra cosa y lo ha dicho con doble sentido. Todo subtextual e intencionado.

Da igual, ya he dicho que sí a una bebida que no me dice nada.

Formas, contornos.

No. No es, ni hace, frío, es la dichosa humedad del ambiente, de la calle, de la ciudad, del edificio.

Colores. Eso es lo que tengo que recuperar en mis uñas, en mis manos y en mi cara.

Cafetería.

Respiro.

El Edén me espera.

La camarera insiste en el té. Resoplo.

Adiós al paraíso del chocolate caliente con canela.

Pienso que me aburro soberanamente, y no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo pensando si debería dibujar también el entorno.

Entonces levanto la cabeza que, hasta ahora, sólo me ha servido para llevar una mata de rizos rubios, tan desordenados como lo soy yo. Debería hacer ese gesto a menudo.

¿Hasta cuándo he estado tan ciega?, porque menudo panorama.

Ella es un adagio. Majestuosa. Es un opus sectile. Marmórea, refinada, prestigiosa.

Ella es el esplendor del gótico civil que queda reflejado en sus ojos y es una maravilla.

Pero… quizás, quizás, quizás…

Dejo de dibujar tonterías. Dejo de divagar. Me planto un viernes.

Un viernes en el que decido acercarme, pronunciando un escueto hola y sentándome enfrente.

Me excuso diciendo que la vista es demasiado privilegiada como para perdérmela.

Bien, soy una educada-desvergonzada acosadora que va a la yugular.

No contesta. Debe estar alucinando, pero no sé cómo interpretar su silencio.

Realmente lo que sé es que le gustan las infusiones, y que a mí me gusta ella, así que pido algo tan fuerte y oscuro como el iris de sus ojos.

Pestañea. ¿Se ha emocionado? Vuelve en sí cuando escucha el tintineo de la cuchara contra la taza y observa los últimos chapoteos de la bolsa de té en el agua caliente.

Realizo una mueca de disgusto cuando me mojo ligeramente los labios. Esto está endiabladamente amargo. La miro mientras pregunto cómo puede gustarle tanto esa bebida.

Ante mi repentino ataque de espontaneidad y naturalidad formulando cuestiones, que podrían tomarse como una invasión a su intimidad, ella, entre sorprendida y divertida, se encoje de hombros mientras vacío los dos azucarillos de más que había pedido a la camarera.

Responde. Con voz muy tenue, ¡pero responde!, que debería removerlo bien.

Quiero escuchar de nuevo ese timbre, esa melodía. Quiero un abc de todo lo que esa mujer tenga y sea. Quiero más.

Entonces sonrío, de una manera tan genuina que ella se contagia.

A lo mejor son las luces, el ambiente y el té especial de Navidad que lo hace todo más mágico y diferente. A lo mejor es por ser mi día favorito de la semana. A lo mejor es por ser viernes.


	3. Patos, patos, patos

La cita en cursiva proviene de un Atlas de Patrimonio, que a su vez está tomada de un libro de David Lowenthal (_El pasado es un país extraño_, 1998).

* * *

><p>Como cada día, a mitad tarde, me senté en mi rincón favorito de la cafetería.<p>

¿Y ahora qué?

Esa es la pregunta por antonomasia traspasada la barrera del primer paso.

Entonces tienes en cuenta la infinidad de personas que se volverán comas, tachones o un subrayado en fosforito en la hoja de ruta que trazará el camino.

Pero no es el caso porque, aunque siga velando por mí cierta timidez, el siguiente objetivo será gustarte, tanto como para que quieras repetir una cita que dure toda la vida.

Porque sé que eres "ese alguien" que la sabiduría, casi ancestral, me hace comprender que dejarás una huella profunda. Tanto como para que, el día de hoy, te recuerde siempre con detalles, insignificantemente banales, como el color de tu vestimenta o el olor que desprendías.

Gestos nimios, como la delicadeza con la que tratas aquello que tienes entre manos, se vuelve fundamental porque, inconscientemente, lo asocio a todo aquello que vayas a tratar a partir de este momento, sean objetos o personas.

Perdida, entre mis pensamientos y tu sonrisa, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar con la mirada.

Entonces me he "dado cuenta" que mis cuerdas vocales no aportaban sonido alguno, y poco importaba que hiciera gala de una finura, corrección y educación sin mácula si no daba pie a una conversación.

Por suerte para las dos has tenido verborrea para rato.

Aunque ahora, excusándote brevemente, vuelves a estar al otro lado del cristal.

¿Y qué importan los minutos?, el vacío físico es una presencia palpable que me indica que, a partir de ahora, necesitaré más de ti de lo que pueda ser humanamente posible.

Quiero pensar que eres real, que esto no es otro de mis delirios en los que termino soñando contigo.

Debería tocarte cuando vuelvas. Y sé que vas a volver porque sólo te has llevado el abrigo para protegerte del contraste de temperatura.

El resto, y tu rastro, lo has dejado en la cafetería, incluidas las láminas, que desperdigadas sobre la mesa ahora danzan ante mis ojos, insistiéndome: ¡cógeme!, ¡mírame!

La curiosidad por saber es mayor que el respeto a no tocar nada que no es de mi propiedad.

Encuentro que, el particular edificio de enfrente, viene acompañado de una cita: _El pasado es un país extraño cuyas características están configuradas de acuerdo con las predilecciones actuales; su rareza está domesticada por la forma en que conservamos sus vestigios_.

Me planteo si, ahora que nos ha surgido una repentina predilección la una por la otra, ¿conservarás nuestros vestigios a golpe de boceto?… porque lo que son nuestras rarezas podrán suavizarse, pero seguirán ahí, con el paso del tiempo.

Ver mi autorretrato plasmado en el papel responde automáticamente esa cuestión.

Estoy a punto de dejar tus dibujos, cuando encuentro algo acosador, tierno, estrafalario y manipulador. Patos, patos, patos, patos, patos. Un buen puñado.

Vuelves a la cafetería y yo ni me entero.

Dices, visiblemente divertida, que he averiguado mucho de ti en los últimos minutos.

Acabas de descubrirme con las manos en la masa.

Mi sonrojo, de órdago, se convierte en sorpresa cuando veo a tu acompañante.

Ella te propina un codazo y, mientras te manda a buscar un paraguas, se disculpa por haber sido la culpable de tu ausencia y de que tengas que marcharte nuevamente.

Tengo una expresión de no estar entendiendo nada, por eso la desconocida alega, para que disipe ese halo de decepción, que debo gustarte mucho si has dejado tus diseños al descubierto, algo que no habías hecho nunca.

La tierra podría haberme tragado antes de anunciarse el cierre del local propiciando tu precipitado regreso.

Dejamos las tazas de nuestros enfriados tés y salimos, con nuestros abrigos, al refugio de la cornisa.

Tu amiga misteriosa me agradece los minutos que le he concedido, te dice que no estará muy lejos y, en un grácil movimiento, se despide soltándose la trenza de un cabello casi tan blanco como la nieve.

Una nieve que ha empezado a caer, antes de marcharse tarareando _Let it go_, en una ciudad donde no ha nevado jamás.

Solas de nuevo me llamas señorita Mills antes de preguntar, con una magnífica sonrisa y unos centelleantes ojos azules, si accedería a firmarte el ejemplar de un libro que conozco de sobra.

Asiento con un leve movimiento de cabeza y me entregas una pluma.

Supones bien en decir que ha debido ser una de las peticiones más extrañas por la forma pero, ahora que vuelve mi lucidez, contesto que lo interesante es saber qué quieres en el contenido.

Respondes que cualquier cosa te parecerá bien, mientras me quede con el paraguas y te llame Emma.

Una larga mirada me proporciona el tiempo exacto para pensar en dedicatorias.

Te devuelvo el libro, y no sabes si abrir la contraportada o esperar.

Colocando uno de tus mechones rebeldes detrás la oreja, por fin, te toco.

Se disipan tus dudas y lees, inmediatamente, antes de partir dejándonos a las dos con una sonrisa boba y permanente.

Hasta mañana.

Tuya, Regina.


End file.
